Roommates 2
by DragonTrainer7000
Summary: Astrid gets tired of Scott and decides to change roommates the only catch is she sleeps across the principal's son who is I might add antisocial modern AU may obtain cursing and blood
1. Muttonhead!

Chapter 1: Muttonhead!

Astrid POV

I was in my room listening to some tunes and was doing my calculus work

 _Come on Astrid what is the answer!_

 **5 minutes later...**

 _Think! You are one of the smartest kids in Berk Highschool!_

 **10 minutes later...**

 _I swear this problem will make my brain go overload!_

 **15 minutes later...**

 _I officially hate Calculus!_

 **60 minutes later...**

 _Fuck it! I will do it later!_

I went to the living room to see Snotlout on his phone probably bragging about living in the same house as me and talking about us marrying soon

 _Even thinking about it is making me gag_

"Yeah, Astrid is hard to get but she is hot!" He said but I kept my cool and walked to the fridge

 _I'm not one of those airhead blond bimbos who will go out with Snotlout and he is in my pants within 2 days!_

I just simply got apple juice out the fridge and Snotlout hung up the phone and walked up to me and him leaning against the counter

"Hey babe," He was flexing his muscles and I rolled my eyes

 _What does he not understand? I don't care about muscles!_

"I'm not your babe Snotface!" I said bumping past him he then swirled me around and kneeled down holding my hand

"Your hands as soft as angels," He said

 _He thinks I'm an angel? I will show you a devil!_

 _"Aww and so it yours," I then twist his arm and he yelps in pain_

 _"By the way, I am no angel," I say throwing his helpless arm_

I stomp back into my room and start my dragonology homework

 _Okay, Astrid, this is your number one subject_

 _What is the firepower of a Deadly Nadder?_

 _..._

 _18!_

 _What is the shot limit of a Monstrous Nightmare?_

10!

 _What is the jaw strength of a Gronkle?_

 _8!_

 _How much Venom is in a Zippleback?_

 _12!_

 _Who was the first person to discover a Nightfury?  
_

 _..._ _  
_

 _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III_

 _Finally, I finished at least one piece of homework!_

I heard a knock and went and opened the door since Snotface was too lazy to do it himself and when I opened it I saw Camicazi and Ruffnut, I internally sighed

"Hey, Asty let us in!" She said bumping past me and I rolled my eyes

 _What about a hello geniuses! and I'm busy!_

"So Astrid, Eret invited us to this new party at his house-," Ruffnut said I rolled my eyes again

"NO.," I said firmly

"Ugh Astrid you're so a party pooper," Camicazi said wiping her fawn hair out of her face (If you don't know what color that is, look it up if you can't it is like a blond mixed with brown so it is like light caramel)

"Guys I have homework I don't know about you but I want to get to college wit good grades," I said folding my arms

"Just loosen up a bit, We will leave at 8:30 pm absolute promise," She said putting a hand over her heart

"You said that 2 days ago... You wouldn't let me leave until 7:45 am!" I said as she looked guilty

"Fine you can leave whenever you want," She said and I smirked

 _I will be back by an hour_

 _"Whatever guys," I said giving in_

 _"Let's get you all prettied up!" Ruffnut said_

They grabbed me into the room and gave me a sparkly blue dress which I complained about for how tight it is around my body

"Guys it's sucking all the air out of my lungs!" I said as they shrugged

"That is the point! It shows your curves!" Ruffnut said as they put on red lipstick and put on glittery eye shadow that I also complained about

"Guys it's making my eyes water!" I said trying not to water up

"You'll live!" Camicazi said crossing her arms as I glared and wiped my eyes and she pouted

"Let's go my peeps!" Ruffnut said dancing out of the room, I giggled and walked out with Camicazi

* * *

I went in and sat on the table and started drinking punch when Anna, Elsa, Riele (By the way Riele is Rapunzel) and Eugene

"Hey Astrid!" Anna said sitting next to me

"Hey Anna," I said

 _I'm so bored with this conversation... already! But keep going don't hurt her feelings_

"I wouldn't have thought you will come to this party," Eugene said as I shot him a death glare

"Yeah Ruffnut and Camicazi talked me into it and I'm not staying long," I said taking a swig of the punch which tastes like sprite

"You are a fun pooper," Riele said swinging her long braid in the process

"Not the first time I ever heard that," I said putting the chip in the dip (That rhymes!)

"Just loosen up a bit," I roll my eyes

"Seriously guys I am fun I just care a lot about school," I said as they all crossed their arms

"Yeah a little too much for a popular teenager," Eugene said and I throw a spoon full of dip and throw it at his face

 _Who's fun now?_

"OMG!" Riele was bursting in laughter and I did the same, Elsa chuckled

"I'm gonna *Breathes* get another towel," Riele was red and trying not to cry and I laughed at how much she was laughing

When Ruffnut and Camicazi grabbed my arm and hurled me to Eret and Ruffnut tapped his shoulder

"OH! hey Astrid," He said giving me a wide smile

"Hi Eret," I couldn't help but glare

 _He only have that smile on his face so I will fall for his charm and like him  
_  
"So Astrid can I have this dance?" It was a slow dance song and I felt eyes on me

"No," I said as he looked hurt

"Oh uh... Okay," He said as I walked away in swift movement

"OH, you just got burned Eret!" Tuffnut said and I punched his shoulder and walked out

I wasn't mad at all he just needs to know that the fake smile and attitude isn't gonna work with me

I put the key in the door and went into the shower

As I washed my golden blond hair I felt quite annoyed with everybody today right now I need to relax so I can finish my Calculus homework without burning the homework when I heard a thud I peeked through the curtains to see Snotlout looking my body up and down

"Woah!" He said as I put on my towel and jump on him

"I'm gonna kill you Snotface!" I grab his ankle and twist it and drag him back

"YOU WERE FREAKING WATCHING ME WHILE I WAS IN THE SHOWER!" I put him in the chokehold as he gasped

"Let go..." He looked like he was ready to faint so I let go and punched him in the jaw

"GET OUT!" I said as he runs out

 _At least I let out all of my anger_

I walk back into my room and start to finish my Calculus homework and finishes it but after that, I am unbelievably tired

* * *

I wake up to the smell of smoke, I walk out of my room to see a fire near the kitchen and Snotlout trying to put it out, I mentally freak out and grab the fire extinguisher and put the fire out I then snap

"HOW DID YOU FUCKING START A FIRE!" I said grabbing the collar of his shirt

"I was making pancakes and I went back to my room to watch a movie when I smelled fire and then you woke up and you know the rest," I punch him in the same place I did it last time

"YOU ARE SUCH A MUTTONHEAD!" I scream throwing him to the ground furiously leaving

I open the door to see the principle

"Mr. Haddock I need to switch rooms!" I said as he rubbed his beard

"Please!"


	2. Fine!

Chapter 2: Fine!

Astrid POV

"Please!" I begged as he was touching his long beard

"Astrid why do you want to switch roommates?" He said as I was about to explode in anger at what Snotlout did

 _Think Astrid he is an idiot, dimwitted and delusional okay just tell him what happened_

 _"_ He keeps calling me babe, he started a fire, and he was watching me while I was in the shower, I really just can't stand him!" I said balling my hands into fists

"But Astrid there is only one person that doesn't have a roommate..." He says as I was anxious

 _Ugh! can he just tell me I have a lot to do today_

"Um, It's my son Henry," He says as I tried to remember that name

 _Why do I not know that name yet it is so familiar?_

"Okay, then why were you so hesitant? Is there anything I need to know about?"

 _I don't want another Snotlout that's for sure or I will be in jail for murder_

 _"_ My son Henry is anti-social after an incident," He says

 _How is that a problem? I just need somewhere to stay to focus on my work_

 _"_ No problem," I gave him my winner smile

"Okay, Astrid it's 306," He said

 _Why does he look so upset when he mentioned 'incident'?_

* * *

Hiccup POV

I was simply drawing Toothless... again I am always bored with somethin-

 _Who is at the door and why?_

 _I opened the door to see a blond with blue eyes_

 _"W-What a-a-are y-y-you doing h-here?" I said_

 _Real smooth Haddock, Real smooth_

" moved me in here," She said but I couldn't help but feel angered

 _So a mystery beauty person just comes in here and is moving in here without me knowing? Really Dad? Really!_

"I just have to talk with my dad for one second," I said letting her in and then leaving

I got there expecting an explanation

"Dad!" I said plopping right into the chair

"Why didn't you tell me someone is moving in?!" I said as he rolled his eyes

"Because you are so anti-social that the only thing that in your house is a cat and a bunch of books so you will refuse," He says but I kind of agree

 _That is dramatically correct_

 _"_ There is a reason! I only trust myself, my cat and you mostly because they can all hurt you," I said as he sighed

"Point blank She is moving in," He said as I balled my fists

 _What does he not understand I like being alone!_

"Fine!" I walked out of there in a swift move

* * *

Astrid POV

I was unpacking myself when I heard a burst through the door

 _Please don't be an explosion or something like that_

I went outside to see that same boy red as a tomato he went straight to the room not even acknowledging me, I don't now why but I was angry

 _Why was he completely ignoring me? Usually, people will be asking me questions are asking me to date him or something I guess he is anti-social _

I was trying to do my Calculus homework... Again, But my brain keep drifting off to that boy

He is just so interesting and cute with his vivid green eyes and messy auburn ha- Wait! Snap out of it!

Ugh! Get out of my brain! Mine as well get some juice (Guys by the way juice calms her down for some odd reason)

I went into the room to see him studying and so I ignored him and poured it in the cup when I saw him answering the Calculus homework in like 5 minutes and my mouth dropped

 _How did he do that so fast? Maybe he can help me? Okay it is settled I can't stand Calculus and I need to finish my homework_

I was walking towards him but stopped myself

 _What makes you think he will help you? He an anti-social genius!_

So I walked the other way back into my room When I heard a bunch of knocks

 _Oh no_

I walked out of my room and opened the door before he can but when I touched the knob I forgot his hand was there and I felt spark and removed my hand and he scratched his neck then I opened the door

 _What was the spark? And why is it tingling in my chest?_

To see Ruffnut, Snotlout, and Camicazi who just pushed me out of the way

"Astrid Hofferson! Why did you leave Snotlout!" Ruffnut said as I rolled my eyes

 _I don't know maybe because he is an idiot oh I have other reasons too_

"He was being a nuisance ever since I was his roommate and this guy well is the opposite," Henry blushed and nodded and lastly walked back into his room

"You mean my useless cousin?" Snotlout said as I felt enraged

 _Why am I so mad when he barely said one word to me?_

I punched him in his stomach

"Better than you, though," I said as he grasped his stomach

"But Astrid you are meant to be with two people... Snotlout and Eret not, however, he is," I rolled my eyes

 _You can't determine my fate Ruffnut_

"Um no way," I said reversing my nausea

"Just leave I need to finish my Calculus homework," I said as they shook their heads

 _WHy don't they just leave me alone_

"Listen Astrid I love you and Useless isn't for you," They awed but I kicked him in the knee

 _Can't I just be friends with a boy or just sleep across with a boy without being his girlfriend?_

"Guys I just live with him he is not my boyfriend can't I just be roommates next to a boy without him being my boyfriend? Geez," I said as I crossed my arms

"Also," I kicked him again in the same spot I did before

"Don't call your cousin useless," I said as he returned with a shocked face

 _They left but there was one question I need to figure out... Should I ask him to help me with my homework or just try to do it myself?_

* * *

 **Author's Note:Thank guys for the nice reviews! You all are amazing! and ending questions \**

 **Will Astrid ask Henry for help?  
**

 **Will Henry start to acknowledge Astrid?** **  
**

 **How will Snotlout react when Astrid seemed to enjoy living with his cousin?**


	3. Romeo and Juliet Part 1

Henry POV

Chapter 3: Part 1

I was watching the whole commotion and I couldn't hold back a smile, She defended me even if I basically ignored her... Maybe I should at least knock on her door and say Thanks? But then she will want to talk to me way too much... But it's manners Haddock just say thanks for defending me and go on your way and I couldn't help but enhance how pretty she is, Just like Irene... Get her out of your head and talk to her

 _Okay just say thanks and bye_

I knocked on her door when a sleepy... Wait! I don't even know her name I heard them say Asty I guess that is her name?

"Hi Asty," I said as she stared at me weirdly

"Um it's Astrid," She said as I was about to turn around but she grabbed my shirt and I blushed... again

"So? What did you want to tell me?" I scratched my neck

"Um I was gonna say u-um t-thanks for d-defending me," I said as she let me go

"Defended you when?" She said and I goofily smiled

"Um when you told Snotlout I wasn't well useless," I said as she smiled

"NO problem," She said as I nodded and walked away

 _Wow she has a nice smile and her golden blond braid was messy probably from sleeping and her eyes are making me hear the ocean waves_

* * *

Astrid POV

It was adorable how he stuttered and blushed and it was hilarious when I heard him call me Asty

I then realized that today is... Sunday! which means sleeping time!

* * *

I woke to a smell of pancakes and bacon and ran out to see 2 plates with 3 pancakes and bacon and I screamed in joy when he turned around

"Oh hey Astrid,"

 _I love you! First, you are adorable and you make pancakes A-M-A-Z-I-N-G_

"Not to sound greedy but is one of those plates mines?" He smiled

 _Please say yes, Please say yes_

 _"_ Yeah I thought that if I make some for myself it would be rude to not make you any," I gave him my winner smile and started eating

"Thanks, Henry," We were in uncomfortable silence as I started to finish my bacon

I finished and got up quick

"So um see ya Henry," I slumped my bag over my shoulder when I heard a shout

"Not to sound rude but you're in pajamas," He said as I realized that I was in my Hello kitty pajamas

I blushed... Wait for one thunder thor second I blushed!

* * *

When I finished putting on my green shirt and put on my brown shorts and went into the living room to see Henry left,

 _Huh? He left aww I wanted to at least say bye_

I jogged out of the door to see a mad Ruffnut

"Astrid!" She said obviously angry

"What did I do?" I said crossing my arms as she followed me to my locker

"Um, Snotlout! Why did you defend that other boy who never talks!" She said waving her hands in the air

 _I rather that then the boy who never stops talking _

"Because! I am not gonna let someone tease someone for no reason!" I said grabbing my textbook

"But h-,"

 _I don't care if he isn't popular geez!_

"I will never, ever like Snotlout or Eret! Can you please just stop talking to me about this!" I said slamming my locker

"Fine... but if you date Snotlout you owe me 10 bucks!" I rolled my eyes

 _No one can stay mad at you Ruff!_

"Fine,"

We were walking in the halls and she dropped me off at Drama

* * *

I finished doing the audition when I was anxious to hear the results

"You all did amazing... well most of you but only one person per role,"

 _Will you stop with the ending? TELL ME!_

"Astrid will be Juliet, Eret will be Romeo blah blah blah," She said well... not exactly

The only thing I heard was blah blah blah but when I heard Eret will be Romeo I was over enraged, I was inflamed! He is probably enjoying the fact that he gets to kiss me

 _My question is why me?_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks for all the nice comments and a review asked**

 **"If Astrid is having still having problems with her Calculus, maybe Henry/Hiccup can help her?" And yes I been anxious about that but she is scared to ask Henry since Henry is anti-social and might say no or ignore her but eventually she will ask. Also sorry for this short chapter it was expected to be longer but it's a school night**


	4. Left back

**I hope** **I** **feel better**

Guys I am awfully sorry about this rubbish chapter but right now I feel alone I was currently left back a grade so yeah I'm sorry but right now I am kind of disappointed and sad apparantly I wasn't really good at Math so literally I'm passing every single class besides Math, Allegbra wasn't my best thing so I'm um sorry though :(


	5. Woah

**Chapter 5: Romeo and Juliet Part 2**

 **Hiccup POV**

I was in the back when I heard her say that Astrid is Juliet I was surprisingly happy for her but when he mentioned Eret being Romeo my heart stopped

 _She isn't gonna like you so stop wimping like a baby and congratulate her_

I walked back to the room when I saw her screaming curse words and pushing everything in her path when I tapped her shoulder

 _Why is she so mad?_

"Um, Why are you so mad? Aren't you happy you got the lead role?" She then smiled and frowned

"Eret is gonna be Romeo so he probably is enjoying me suffering I was hoping my first kiss will be with my first love," She said running her hands through her hair

 _Now I get it. I will be pissed too._

* * *

 _Astrid POV_

I was looking at his forest green eyes and managed to re-smile again

 _I really wish you could have been Romeo... wait stop it! Stupid hormones_

 _"_ Well then maybe you can ask the teacher if you can skip the kissing part," He suggested but I shook my head

" I already did," I said plopping on the couch

"Well then maybe you can do a fa-"

 _Really! Whoever it was he was probably about to give me a brilliant idea!_

I opened the door to see Eret with his "Come on and kiss me' smile I rolled my eyes and by the time I went to see if Henry was still there but he wasn't

It is like he doesn't like any of my friends or foe's at _all_

"I came here to practice on it since the musical is on Thursday," He said as he sat on the couch

"Whatever,"

(By the way, I am an idiot because I don't even know Romeo and Juliet so instead I am doing Gnomeo and Juliet sorry)

"Don't go breaking my heart," Eret said as I rolled my eyes

 _I'm gonna have to do this _

"I couldn't even if I tried," I said in an angelic voice but on the inside **RAGE** I tell you **RAGE!**

* * *

Camicazi POV

I was walking with Ruffnut who always secretly liked Eret but never told Astrid

"I ship those two anyway," She said sipping her soda

"I kind of ship Astrid and Henry," I said as she did a spit take (If you also don't know what that is it's this (especially as a comic technique) an act of suddenly spitting out liquid one is drinking in response to something funny or surprising.)

"WHAT! He isn't even good looking!" She said

 _Eh If you ask me he is adorable_

"I will explain it this way he has sparkly green eyes, soft auburn hair with cute freckles and it also adorable when he blushes," I said as Ruff was thinking about it

"SO! He might be adorable that doesn't mean she is meant for him!" She said blushing

 _OMG she doesn't want Astrid with Henry because her real crush is Henry _

_"_ You totally like him!" I said poking her shoulder

" No, I don't!" She said punching my shoulder

"Whatever," She said as she pouted

* * *

Astrid POV

(1 day later)

It was the worst day on the planet of all hate and stupidity first I have to kiss Eret Walker and ask the anti-social boy to help me, PERFECT someone applause for my misery!

I walked over to the couch where he was doodling and tapped his shoulder he turned around with a grin

"Um, Hey can you, forget it, nevermind," I said as he grabbed my hand and twirled me around as I blushed

 _Welp! leaving wasn't gonna work, Come on if Henry can say something so should you!... That spark again_

 _"_ So what did you want to tell me?"He asked as Toothless jumped on his lap

"I... look I have homework to do which is Calculus and it is my weakest subject and I need to finish this before 10:30 can you um... help?" I asked as he smiled and patted Toothless head

"Wow! The Astrid Hofferson is asking Henry The Useless for help," He said as I smiled and punched his shoulder

 _I know! Weird right?_

"Okay, Okay woman hold down on the violence I will help," He said as he pushed Toothless off his lap and Toothless growled

"Useless Animal!," He said as Toothless walked back to his bowl with sass

"Sassy little animal, Okay Milady follow me," He walked to his room when I thought about something

 _Milady... I like it unlike Gorgeous or Blondie or Perfection the other boys call me... hmmm different_

I walked into a surprisingly clean room, of course, it had a few doodles on the wall and shelves but it didn't make it messy He sat down and I showed him the work

(Listen you know me math I mean my math and I aren't on good terms so I have no idea what it is and I don't want to know until it's my time)

"So you need to subtract this and add this," After many explaining, I finished the last problem and when I looked up Henry's lips was 3 centimeters away from mine, We both blushed and turned away

"T-Thank you I have to give this to the teacher and get to the play um thanks," I said

 _Maybe a kiss on the cheek can't hurt_

I kissed his cheek and that spark... Again!

Then I walked out of the room and ran into the classroom and gave it to and she smiled saying I had a 100%

"Um, Astrid you have a 100%," She says as I jump in circles

"But if you cheated..." She says as my smile turned into a frown then a glare

 _How dare you?! Yeah Henry helped but I actually work_

 _"_ Uh, no Henry helped me," I said as she nodded

"Okay I will still investigate bye Astrid,"

 _What the hell is this a cop show?_

 _I ran to Romeo and JUliet when the poor teacher had her head down and I tapped her shoulder_

 _"Astrid it's a mess, Eret is at the hospital for gettin drunk and we have no other replacement," She says as I try to formulate a plan_

 _"Waot what about the back-up's?" I asked her when she popped her head up_

 _"HENRY!" She says as she wooves me through the kids in the theather when I saw Henry sitting on the chair playing on his phone_

 _"Henry you know the lines to Romeo and Juliet right?" She says as he nods a little frightnened_

 _"We need you both of you follow!" She says as she wooves both of us through the kids in the theather_

 _"You need to replace Eret," She says showing him the outfit_

 _"No way, I don't act," HE says crossing his arms_

 _"Yes you do I can show you," She grabbed a laptop from nearby and searched up his name after that a video pops up_

* * *

Flashback Video  
"I'll swim and sail the savage sea's near fear of drowning," Henry said grasping Irene's hand

"And gladly ride the waves of life, If you would marry me," HE says as she smiles

"And love and love for eternity, my dearest one my darling dear, your mighty words astound me, But I've no need for your might deeds when I feel your arms around me," She says as Henry grabs her waist

"WAIT STOP IT,"

* * *

You will do the role of Romeo and Juliet or I will show the whole school this video," She says as he sighs

"Fine! But isn't blackmail illeg-" HE says as she pushes him to the changing room

"GO!" She says and he hurries into the costume I do the same and when he comes back he was handsome

"Let's go," He says as he walks in

It was amazing to watch since well he was saying it in a British accent and the whole crowd cheered I also did my parts but not as amazing as his then the kiss scence I had passion about

 _DO I want to kiss him?_

But instead of kissing urgently like she said we both leaned it and when our lips connected it felt like fireworks all over my body and notlying here

 _He is a great kisser_

"Woah," We said in unison


	6. Henry what happened?

Did ya miss me? Anywho the after this chapter is a community chapter yup! The first five suggestions will be made into a chapter but it has to fit in width they story Sorry about that I am hyping this on a iPad ugh! My backs hurts but I will do almost everything for my fellow mega fans! Back to the story...

He then quickly moved away and bowed while the curtains dropped

 _Did he not like it?_

He dashed out of the area and I didn't like feeling insecure so I went over to Sasha's house Hiccup's closest cousin I opened the door to see Tuffnut with only pants on I rolled my eyes and pointed outside

"Whatever," He says bumping past me as he goes somewhere that I really don't care

I walk in and she is in a loosely shirt with her dark red hair flowing on her shoulders and She quirks an eyebrow

"Hey Astrid," She said as I bit my lip and sat on he bed

"Hey Ariel," She rolls his eyes

"Would you stop calling me that! I am not a mermaid!" I giggle at her annoyed impression

"I came her to talk about Henry," She nods excitedly

"So the kiss? Explain," I blush and she gasped at my interaction at the mentioning of the kiss

" It was like a firework show to me I felt like flying but I don't know about him..." She puts a hand on my shoulder

"Your Astrid how does he not like it?" Sasha said as I bit my lip again

"He's different," I said quietly she gives an apologetic smile

"And I was hoping he trusts you since you are related to him you can ask him for me just to down my insecurities," She has a smirk

"And why do you care if he likes it or not?" I blush again but she smirks wider

"No comment," She giggles

"You totally like my anti-social cousin! I will totally ask him," I smile brightly

"If you ask him yourself sooner or later," I then frown

"Fine," She smirks as she walks out with a devilish smile

"That is never good," I say to myself

Sasha's Pov

I knock on the door and there isn't a answer

But I was 150% sure he was in there

"It's Sasha!" I open the door to see Henry eyes red and wet

"Henry! What happened?!"

A/N: Remember review your suggestion even if you are a guest sorry for the short chapter just wanted to put something there


End file.
